


One Year On

by ThatGirlJaneFox



Series: The Doctor, The Detective and The Outlaw. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lost Love, Memories, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tim Drake is Red Robin, passionate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlJaneFox/pseuds/ThatGirlJaneFox
Summary: It's been a year since the tragedy and neither Tim nor Jason have resolved any of their broken feelings.Even after keeping his distance from Tim for all that time, Jason still feels pulled to him. Especially when he finds out he's now living in their doctor's apartment.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Doctor, The Detective and The Outlaw. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	One Year On

Tim buried himself in the plush rose sofa, as he did every night, and powered up his lap top in preparation for what was to come. He and the others, even Jason, had been working on a weapons dispatch and a hope of squashing it before it hit Gotham’s shores. He ran both hands through his far too long hair and sighed as he pulled a plump cushion onto his lap. He hunched over and began his work, looking at security videos, CCTV and pulling up documents.

He would never admit it, but he was exhausted. Yet sleep brought him such little joy. All he dreamt about was _them_. His pair; his two; and the fact that he no longer had either of them. It had been a full year since Elsie was laid to rest and nearly as long since he’d seen Jason in any real capacity. It made his very soul ache when he thought of them; when he thought of the wonderful yet short time they spent together. When he thought of what could have been.

He envisioned a life with his pair. He would have worked on the PR with Wayne Enterprises to suppress the gossip, Elsie would have done the same at the hospital and Jason wouldn’t have cared what anyone thought. The initial fallout would have been hard and messy but he knew then that it would have been worth it. They could have returned to her home each night and simply been together. Telling jokes, speaking about their days and holding one another on that feather stuffed sofa before retiring to bed.

Instead, he was alone and hunched over. Busying his mind and trying his hardest not to look around at the still to be unpacked boxes that lingered in stacks around the apartment. Tim hadn’t actually meant to take up such a long residency in her place; it had just sort of happened. He had told her uncle Cyrus that he would deal with her things, the paper work and look into getting the place sold but so far, all he’d accomplished was slowly but surely moving his own things from the Manor. Not that he had truly ‘moved in’. He just existed in her space, with her belongings and her smells.

He knew it wasn’t good for him- Dick consistently reminded him of it- but the thought of going back to the Manor, to those four empty walls that now felt so stale, was more than he was prepared to handle. At least in her home, he still felt connected to some part of the relationship. And gave him a convenient commute into the office. That’s what he told Dick, anyways.

As he poured himself into his night job, he thought about the last time they were truly together, after they brought her home from the hospital. They way he and Jason had spread her across the edge of her bed and licked her in unison until she was crying for release; practically tearing their hair out by the roots. He remembered they way Jason undressed him and covered his lean body in loving kisses while their woman caught her breath.

Jason had stripped himself before Tim even had time to process it and was settling himself in the middle of the new bed and pulling Elsie into a ferocious kiss. He placed the woman in his lap and entered her gently, for fear that he would hurt her, but their woman was moaning for more and more. Tim had slipped his cock between her plump ass cheeks and softly fucked the bouncing flesh, gripping on to her beautiful nipples as he did so. 

That’s when he stopped his mind from wondering any further. He could feel his cock hardening and his heart beginning to yearn for his pair. Oh God, did he miss them. He missed the way they moaned, the way their skin felt against his, and the way their three bodies moved together so fantastically. Tim had known pleasure prior to them but nothing as bright and brilliant as what they shared.

He forced his eyes to focus on the too bright LCD screen on his knees and return to the task at hand but he was taken away again by a hard knock on the glass on the bay windows. He moved tentatively and drew the thick magnolia curtains back slowly. It was near pitch black outside so he placed his face closer to the glass. He almost jumped out of his skin when a flash of red moved from behind the granite and was staring him straight in the face.

Tim clutched a hand to his shirted chest and took deep calming breaths when he saw Red Hood, Jason, motion to let him in. Tim stepped away reluctantly, catching his breaths where he could before opening the side window to let the older man slip in.

“You just gonna let me hang there all night?” Jason scoffed, shaking the freezing air off himself.

Tim stepped back further after closing the window, moving out with an arm’s length from the man he used to be so intimate with. Jason removed his helmet with his usual swagger and shook his hair free; that gorgeous silver strike catching the warm light. He whipped away his domino with a fast swipe to unveil those perfect green/blue eyes that Tim had fallen in so much love with.

It made Tim’s whole body shiver and ache and he thought of how those eyes used to trail over him and their woman.

Jason saw Tim’s hesitation and cocked a brow, “Well?” he quipped.

Tim snapped back to reality and quickly reminded himself that this was the closest contact he’s had with the man since Elsie died. They’d barely shared the same breathing space, never mind exchanging actual words. Tim still felt their loss so freshly and it angered him to think that Jason could barge back into his life with that cocky confidence and no acknowledgement of where he was standing.

“What the hell do you want? I’m busy.” Tim scowled furiously as he watched Jason walk around so casually, examining all the boxes that contained Tim’s belongings.

“Thought we could exchange notes.” Jason lied.

In truth, he hadn’t moved on either. It was just so much easier to burry all those broken feelings as far down as he could and resume his prior role.

“Excuse me?” Tim snapped, not believing the words spilling out of Jason without a hint of care, “We haven’t so much as looked at one another for, like what? A year? And waltz in here asking for _case notes_?! How fucking dare you!” Tim didn’t hold back. There was so much that needed to be said; so much that needed to _answered_ but right now he was mad. Ravenous, in fact.

Jason stood still, keeping his face as plain as he could. However, he could feel his heart shattering again, much as it did the last time he held Tim’s hand. He could still feel those beautiful, slender fingers interlocking with his own but he just wasn’t prepared to deal with that sadness. Even after all that time that had passed, he still wasn’t.

“Calm the fuck down, little bird. Dickie said you’ve been holding up here and I just wanted to know why the fuck you would do that to yourself. That’s all.” Jason briefly met Tim’s furious glare before sharply turning away. He ran a gloved finger over the mantel piece and snorted coldly at the amount of dust that had gathered. “I’m guessing keeping the place up to snuff wasn’t on your agenda then!”

“Get the fuck out, Jason! My business is no longer any of yours. You lost that privilege.” Tim moved quickly and without thinking, squaring up to the larger man and puffing out his broken hearted chest.

“Privilege? Wow, you really do think a whole lot of yourself, don’t you?” Jason kept his face calm as he looked down at the angry man, antagonising Tim further.

“Fuck off! Just fuck off and leave me be! You’ve done it before, so it can’t be that hard!” Tim almost choked as he yelled, yet he managed to hold it back.

“Don’t give me that self pittyin’-”

“You fucking left me, Jay! You left me to bury her _alone_. You left me to deal with the fallout when I needed you most!” Tim felt the tears begin to brew as he shouted at the top of his lungs. “So don’t give me shit for wanting to hold on to what little I have left.”

Jason continued to stare coldly at him as his heart began to swell with all the emotions he’d suppressed. It felt like he’d been winded.

“Timmy, I-”

“No! Shut the fuck up and listen to me! You told me you loved me- loved _us_ \- well, news flash, people who love each other stick together through the horrors! You don’t get to abandon me then show up once you feel you’ve _gotten over it_. I won’t ever forgive you for that, you fucking asshole!”

Tim caught his breath finally; his face red and marked with angry tears. He stepped back from Jason as he tried to reach out for him. Jason bowed his head and chewed on the inside of his strong cheek, thinking carefully through his next words.

“I know I fucked up. But don’t ever accuse me of not loving you two. Don’t ever think I’ve gotten over what happened, ‘cause let me assure you, I haven’t.” Jason ground his teeth as he spoke, not lifting his head as his own tears threatened to break free.

“You could have fooled me! Fuck you, Jay.” Tim snarled and pushed Jason’s bulking body back against the fireplace.

Jason whipped his head up and instantly retaliated by dropping his helmet and shoving Tim with both hands. Tim steadied himself on his feet before slamming two balled fists into Jason’s shoulders, putting all of his hurt, his anger and his misery into the violent contact. Jason snatched Tim by his wrists and held onto him with a vicelike grip.

“Fuck _you_!” Tim growled as he fought against Jason. He kicked the taller man in the shins, causing him to lose his balance and the pair went crashing to the ground.

Tim continued to struggle, even when Jason pinned both his arms either side of his head. They glared furiously at each other, breathing heavily through the rage before Tim was caught completely off guard. Jason smashed his lips against Tim’s and fired his tongue into his mouth.

All the memories came back to the pair instantly. All the times they’d touched and every moan it elicited. The way Tim’s tongue moved with Jason’s was still as heavenly as ever and the faint memory of their woman lingered in the back ground.

Jason eased off Tim’s wrists just enough for him to release his hands. Tim immediately knotted both in Jason’s hair, tugging him further into the rough kiss. He groaned into Tim’s gorgeous mouth as Tim’s fingers tore at his scalp. He moved his hands down Tim’s firm, lean torso and over the soft cotton of his dark maroon shirt prior to taking a good grip and ripping it apart. Tim gasped as Jason moved his lips to his neck and began to nip and kiss the delicate pale flesh that was now exposed. He was taken by surprise when his tongue looped around a thin black cord around Tim’s neck, at the end of which was one of the white gold bands Cyrus had gifted the trio.

The sight made Jason pause. He rose ever so slightly and removed his left glove roughly with his teeth. He then tore one of Tim’s hands from his hair and resumed peppering his man’s chest in hasty, lust filled kisses. Tim held Jason’s hand tight and felt his heart about to burst when he could feel the bulking ring still in place on Jason’s finger. Tim felt awful for his earlier words but elated that he wasn’t alone. He never really had been.

Jason moved quickly down Tim’s chest and then proceeded to unbuckle the black leather belt of Tim’s trousers with his teeth. He helped Tim wiggle his way out of them and his underwear before he settled between Tim’s legs and consumed his entire, hard length. It felt so good to have Tim’s cock against his tongue again. Jason licked a single strip up from base to tip prior to deep throating Tim again.

The younger man ground and bucked his hips against Jason, forcing himself in so far it made Jason gag. But this was exactly what he needed- some form of relief. He hadn’t touched anyone since his pair deserted him. Hell, he hadn’t even touched himself so having Jason’s lips wrapped around his cock once again was sheer bliss.

“God, I missed you Jay!” Tim cried out while tangling his fingers in Jason’s dark hair.

Jason didn’t answer with words- he couldn’t at that moment- but he flashed his eyes up and met Tim’s cloudy gaze. He took deep breaths as he bobbed his head, sucking and licking and gently grazing Tim’s hard cock with his teeth. Jason moaned around Tim’s length and held his legs apart with his strong hands.

“ _Fuck me!_ ” Tim groaned and slowed his thrusting into Jason’s throat.

Jason pulled back and sat on his heels, gasping deeply and loudly.

“Where d’ya want me?” He asked, his breath heavy and chest heaving.

“Bed. Now.” Tim demanded as he went to move. Jason stopped him immediately and scooped him up in his strong arms.

Jason trudged through the apartment, holding Tim bridal style and close against his torso. He near kicked the door off its hinges and threw the young man down roughly. He ripped his clothes from his hard body and looked upon Tim, spread out and ready, his thick cock dripping from the head. Jason palmed his own cock quickly and eyed the top drawer of the dresser.

“S’it still in there?” He growled as he tugged at himself.

Tim silently nodded and pulled his legs back, presenting his tight ass at the edge of the bed. The sight would have made Jason drool but he was far more concerned with finding the lube in said drawer. Jason then got to his knees, still rubbing himself with one hand and pumped the unscented lubricant over his trembling fingers. Tim perched himself on his elbows as he watched Jason move and place his middle finger to Tim’s entrance.

The finger moved in gently and slickly, enough to encourage Jason to fire a second finger into Tim’s body. Tim quivered around his man’s powerful thrusts, feeling his hole being opened and ready for Jason’s huge girth.

“God, Jason, just _fuck me!_ ” Tim snapped, becoming impatient. He knew Jason’s actions were to prevent him for getting hurt. But in a way, Tim wanted the pain; he wanted to feel every inch of Jason separate and tear him so he could feel _something_ other than the incredible emptiness.

Jason snarled and violently pulled his fingers from Tim’s tight hole. He spread the remaining lube from his fingers over his own twitching cock and positioned himself between his mans shaking legs. He pushed himself in slowly and watched with wide, lusty eyes as the head of his cock was consumed by Tim’s tight body. He growled loudly and slammed a hand on to one of the posts of the bed.

Jason got to his feet and used his free hand to position Tim’s hips, guiding them up. He slammed into Tim hard. All the bottled emotions came out with each and every hard pound. He reached for one of Tim’s hands and held it hard. He had ached for this for the longest time. To be with Tim; to be around Elsie’s things; to smell her perfume still floating through the air as they fucked.

The two called each other’s names as the heat built between them. Tim reached up with his other hand and pulled Jason down, capturing him in a passionate kiss that was all lip and tongue. Jason fucked into him as hard as he physically could as he saw Tim grasp his own cock between their bodies.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , Timmy! I, ugh... I’m gonna cum!” Jason grunted, still slamming into Tim’s ass.

“Cum inside me, Jay! I want to feel it!” Tim near sobbed between kisses and jacked himself off.

And, oh, did Jason _cum_. He cried aloud as his orgasm blazed through his whole body- the first truly satisfying one he’d had since he lost his pair. He watched as Tim came over them both with bated breath, absorbing everything around him. Tim smelled like sweat, anger and satisfaction with the small hint of sandal and tobacco wood. But lingering in the air, surrounding them like a beautiful blanket, was that tantalising cherry blossom.

Both men inhaled it all.

Jason pressed his roasting forehead against Tim’s. He stayed inside the younger man and felt his cum run between their knotted legs. They panted deeply and passionately, still not moving; still not wanting the moment to pass. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before Christmas! I hope you enjoy it. There may be more chapters... but we shall see! Please leave feedback, I love to know what you all think! 
> 
> Thank you and so much love,  
> -Fox.xx


End file.
